


A Life Day Carol

by Galactic_Bartender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Life Day (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Bartender/pseuds/Galactic_Bartender
Summary: Commander Cody's journey through the past, present, and future in one night as he becomes frustrated with the empire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Unwelcome Visitor

The Commander closed the doors to his quarters and walks over to his private refresher. He looked into the mirror and sighed, taking in the tired, aging face in front of him. Cody had been sent here to train the next round of stormtroopers for the Empire. What should be an easy job, fit for retirement, was killing him on the inside. He was bored, and irritated with the men he was to be training.

“The next generation.” He mocked his earlier speech to the troopers,“To make the Empire great.” He throws off his uniform and turns on the cold water, splashing himself in the face. He looks into the mirror and pauses, catching a glimpse of a light blue light in the room behind him. “Whose there?” he calls, slowly turning off the faucet and reaches for the blaster from the counter. He slowly turns around, inching toward the door. “This is Marshall Commander Cody, do you know that?” He jumps out of his fresher, and looks around his empty room. “I’m just tired.” he says to himself. “I just.. need a shower and sleep.”

A small chuckle, and a smooth voice from behind him speaks. “You do need the rest, Marshal Commander Cody.”

The Commander freezes, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He takes a deep breath and spins around, coming face to face with a long haired figure, surrounded by an eerie blue light, who in return smiles. “Wh-who are you?” He stutters out, stepping back. “How did you get in here?”

The transparent man smiles. “You don’t know me friend, but I know of you. And of those once close to you.” The man offers Cody a sad smile. “My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. And I was once a Jedi Master to our dear mutual friend, Obi Wan Kenobi.” He stops, letting the other man process the information.

“Jedi?!” Cody lashes out, passing through Qui-Gon and falling on the ground in front of him. “What is this?” He says in shock, picking himself up and turning around. “Is this some sort of.. Jedi mind trick? It has to be.” He glares at the stranger.

Qui-Gon laughs. “I’m afraid not. Well, not a jedi mind trick. Although it is at the will of the Force that I am here.” He says, a twinkle in his eyes.“I have been sent to warn you Commander. You have been heading down a dangerous path as of late, and if you do not change now it will be your demise.”

Cody continues to glare at the mysterious man. “I am not afraid of any Jedi.” He growls, reaching out to Qui-Gon again, flinching when his hand passed through once again. The feeling was… warm. Not at all matching the blue coolness around him. It was warm, inviting. He shivered at the unfamiliar feeling.

Qui-Gon smiles sadly at the man again. “This isn’t about the Jedi I am afraid. More.. from the galaxy itself. You are a good man, my dear friend. A good, strong man on the inside. You know what you have been doing is wrong.” He pauses, watching cody turn away from him. “Your choices, and the choices of your comrades were not yours. But they still have consequences.” He sighs, gliding over to face Cody.

Cody clenched his fist. “I don’t know what you mean.” He blurts out quickly. “I have only done what has been ordered of me. I am a soldier. I do what I am told. Good soldiers follow orders.”

“But orders to take up arms against your Jedi comrades on the field of battle? Raising a blaster against those you fought alongside? Obi Wan-”

“Don’t you dare bring that traitor into this!” He takes a step back. “He betrayed us, me. He let this all happen. He- Left.” He began to get slightly dizzy and sat back on the bed, holding a hand to his temple. “What is to happen to me?” He looks over at Qui-Gon. “What do you want from me?”

Qui-Gon joined his hands together in his robes and sighed. “As I said before. The choices you have been making Commander, may have not been yous. But every action in this universe has a consequence, and even you aren’t exempt from them.” He says, looking down at the trooper. “Tonight you will be visited by three spirits, One of your past, present, and future. And I beg you to go with them. Listen to what they have to tell you, Commander. Or it will be to late for you.” Qui-Gon slowly begins to fade.

“Wait, who will these ghosts be? What do you mean it will be too late for me?” Cody says, slightly afraid. “Don’t leave me like this.”

“I do not know who they will be… For I am just a messenger.. That is for your subconscious to decide Cody.. Listen to them.. listen.. ”

“Don’t leave!“-

Cody jumps out of his chair, waking up. His blaster and helmet falling to the floor. “Wait, What?” He looks down, still fully clothed. “I must have fallen asleep when I.. came in..” He rubs his temples, thinking about his dream. “I need to get to sleep.” He strips himself of his uniform and lays down on his rack, slowly fading off into a sleep that would be soon interrupted.


	2. The General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody travels into the past with an old friend

____________________________________________________

Three spirits…

Past, present, and future…

The consequences.. You must change Cody…

The chrono on the nighttable next to Cody’s bed chimed to life. The tired Commander fumbled in the dark to grab it. 2:30 it read. “Why is-” Cody is cut off my a small chuckle from the corner of the room.

“Up and at it Commander!” a cheerful voice said from the corner of the room. “Time to get started on your journey, Sir.”

Cody’s heart stopped. That voice was.. familiar.. It was his own voice, but.. Different. It couldn’t be. Cody rushed over to hit the switch on the wall to reveal his unexpected guest.

A bald man in white and orange armor smiled back at him, a small patch of hair resting under his bottom lip. “Hello, Commander.” He laughs, leaning against the wall behind him. “I’m sorry it took so long to come and see you.”

“W-Waxer?” Cody stutters. “I-It can’t be! You.. You’re dead. You died years ago o-on Umbara.” He sits down on his bed. “This is to be a dream. I must be dreaming.” He rubs his eyes before looking back at the troubling entity still standing there.

“Sir, its really me.” He says in a soft voice, gliding over to the startled Commander. “Well, was me. I am now the Ghost of Life Days past” He says proudly. “Get the promotion when your mind decided it.” He laughs.

“Life Day?” Cody asks, looking puzzled. “What are you babbling about trooper?”

“Ah. Of course you don’t know what today is.” Waxer says, sighing. “You’d think the Empire would at least let its citizens celebrate something.” He holds out a hand to the Commander. “It’s Life Day Sir. Remember? We used to celebrate it in the old days, with our friends.” he grunts, helping Cody to his feet. “Force, Commander life must be good to you. You seem to be heavier then I remember.”

Cody side eyes the man as he steadies himself. “Watch yourself trooper.” he warns sternly, before remembering that Waxer was out of his control. “So er.. What are we to do? Chat about the past?”

Waxer gives another laugh. “Actually, I am going to show you the past.” He puts a hand on the Commander’s shoulder. “Do you trust me, sir?”

“In theory. Why?”

“Because I am going to need you to close your eyes. For the living, this journey can be a bit stomach turning.” Waxer teases. “When you feel me let go of your shoulder, you can open up.”

Cody thinks for a moment, before nodding. “Well, since its just a dream, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” He sighs, shutting his eyes tight. “But hurry it up would ya Wax? I don’t want to go through this all night.” He feels a blast of cold air. “Hey whats going o-”

“Don’t open them yet!” The other man warns, gripping Cody’s shoulder tightly.“I don’t want to be responsible for your dry cleaning. This gig doesn’t pay.”

Cody mentally rolled his eyes. “You know Waxer.. Despite the.. situation.. Its been nice seeing you. I am sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed the support on Umbara.. It was hard, you know. The Jedi that betrayed his.” He stopped, noticing a tightness in his chest. Must be a side effect of the travel. “Anyway.. I just wanted to say that and-”

“Its all in the past sir.” Waxer voice said softly. “All in the past, just like we are!” he lets go of Cody’s shoulder and steps aside as the other opened his eyes. “Here we are.” He smiles, holding back a laugh as Cody’s eyes lit up at the colors and sounds around him.

Troopers in Orange and white mingled with their brothers of the 501st in blue and white in the Mess hall of the ship. Lights were strung along the metal walls and a small tree with poorly wrapped gifts sat in the corner of the room. Laughter and smiles filled the air as the men had drinks and snacks and swapped stories of their most recent shenanigans. “It can’t be..” Codys eyes shift, Waxer and Boil entertaining a batch of shinies by the dessert table. Echo and Fives and the other boys of the 501st crowding around Captain Rex… Rex… He’s here. He’s here and laughing and having a good time and standing next to.. me?

“AH! Cody! There you are!” A voice from behind the bewildered Commander called, and he spun around coming face to face with none other than Obi Wan Kenobi.

“G-General Kenobi you are here!” Cody says, stepping back. “How dare you! I-” He is cut off as Kenobi walks through him and over to the young Commander standing across the room. “Waxer! What just happened? He walked right through me! He didn’t even see me. But he called for..” His eyes freeze on the Jedi and his former self laughing together across the room.

“These are just shadows of the past, Commander,” Waxer said. “They have no consciousness of us two.” He nods his head toward the gathering they were watching. “Come on. Lets go have a closer look.”

The two men make there way other to listen in on the conversation.

“General You really shouldn’t have gotten me anything.” Cody said, chuckling. “It really isn’t necessary, Sir. Working with you is a gift every day.”

“Oh nonsense, Cody! It might not be necessary, but its well deserved. As they say, ‘Tis the season of giving’ you know.” Obi Wan responded, leading his commander to the tree.“Anyway, these may prove useful to you, judging by your last medbay visit with injured toes”

Cody’s face flusters slightly as the General pulls out a nice wrapped package from under the tree. “Sir really I-”

“Just open it!” Anakin says, coming up from behind the two, followed by Rex. “He dragged me all over Coruscant looking for the right pair.”

Waxer turned to look at the older commander watching the memory in front of them.“You two were always close. The best leaders a trooper could ask for.” He said.“We were all proud to serve under you and General Kenobi.”

“Yes..” Cody said absentmindedly, engrossed in his younger self opening the box. “I-I remember this. This was when I got the-”

“Steel-Toed Combat boots!” Anankin said, thumping the Commander’s back. “Double enforced AND insulated to protect you the next time you decide to kick a droid in the face!”

Cody looks up at Obi Wan. “Sir I-I don’t know what to say..” He smiles, setting the box down and rubbing his hands together. “Well, since we are exchanging gifts, the boys and I pitched in to get you something as well.” He takes a small box out from under the tree. “Here you go sir.” A small smirk on his lips appears as some of the other men of the 212th gather around, eager to see Obi Wans reaction.

Obi Wan smiles. “Cody you shouldn’t have! Its… A string bracelet?!” He says, confusion appearing briefly before he forces a smile. “I never would of expected!”

The Boys of the 212th roar with laughter. “Sir! Its not a bracelet!” Wooley exclaims. “Its a-”

“Its a handle for your lightsaber, General!” another trooper laughs. “All Commander Cody’s idea!”

Obi Wan turns to Cody.“Ah I see,” he says stroking his beard. “Is this by chance related to that battle on Ryloth when you had to retrieve it for me, Commander?”

Cody laughs. “It could have been General.. Or maybe, that time on Cristophsis?.. Perhaps Teth? Who knows.” The room is filled with laughter again, everyone chattering and grabbing gifts to exchange with one another. Cody beams at the smiles on his mens faces. “Thank you for allowing us to do this, General.” He says quietly.

“Allowing what? For the men to be happy? Always my dear friend.” Obi Wan says, taking out his saber and slipping the band on. “A perfect fit!” He gives his arm a little spin. “I daresay this will come in handy. Thank you.” He beams. “For everything Cody.”

“Anytime sir.”

The older Commander watches from afar, the knot in his chest growing tighter. His throat and eyes burning at the sting of emotion. “He was a good General.” He said to Waxer. “A.. very good General and friend. It.. makes no sense, the betrayal.” He stiffened immediately. “The lies. He betrayed me, us! If I could stop him right now I would.” He spins around to face Waxer. “Get me out of here! Now! Before I do something we will regret.”

Waxer looked sadly at his old friend. “Sir you cannot change the past. These are events that have already happened. You are watching, but you aren’t looking. Please just take the time and-”

“I said take me back!”

“Yes.. Commander.” Waxer reaches a hand out to Cody, placing it back on his shoulder as the latter closed his eyes. The cold rush of air returns, and Waxer speaks. “Cody, I just want you to know that no matter how bad things got, I was always proud to serve by your side, all of my brothers, and General Kenobi. You were both always there, making sure we were the best and had the best. You two were quite a pair. Look deep inside yourself.. Remember the good times..” he fell silent.

Cody, eyes shut still, let his mind wander to those days of the Clone Wars, and how hard they all had worked. To fight back the separatists. Countless battles won, men lost.. And the Jedi, alongside them. The Jedi were their allies.. their friends. Until they betrayed them They were the reason for the war. It was their fault, The Jedi. Kenobi. It was his fault. He left Cody behind, without an explanation. What was he supposed to think?

“Waxer I know this will be hard to here but-” He opens his eyes, finding himself in his bed in the dark. “Waxer?” he reaches up, turning on the lights, eyes scanning the empty room. “I-it was a dream then?” he said, a small lump in his throat. He put a hand to his shoulder a moment, mimicking the pressure of the formers hand. “Just a dream.” he repeats, looking over at the chrono.“2:32. Great.” Cody runs a hand through his thinning hair. “Better try and get some more sleep.” he mumbles, laying his head on his pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep once more.


End file.
